


Lovers Must Be Together

by Kisecchi



Category: Kise Ryouta - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, aokise - Fandom, aomine daiki - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisecchi/pseuds/Kisecchi





	Lovers Must Be Together

15:04  
It was almost over

That was the only thing Kise could think as he headed to his last photoshoot of the Day. It was the second, or third in a roll, he had even lost the count. This had probably been his busiest workday ever, usually he only have a single photoshoot and some issues to solve, never photoshoots in a roll. He woke up so early, that Aomine thought something was wrong.

“Aominecchi” – he muttered, just by thinking of his name the model was breathless. The only thing that he wanted the most was for this day to end, so he could go home and be with him. 

This may be the last photoshoot of the day, but was also the most important one. It was for an American magazine, not a simple one, but a really big famous one! Those ones, which the cover is usually done by a very famous teen idle of Hollywood, however, this time the cover would be his.

18:37

“That’s it” – said the photographer, while looking at his computer screen, passing through the photos – “I think we have all we need!”

Those words were like music to Kise’s ears! He couldn’t believe it was over! He could finally go to his house, to his lover.

18:55

Kise was already in his clothes on his way to live the set when he heard somebody calling him. He stopped and when he looked back he saw his manager. She had a phone in her ear and was running towards him.

“I have great or terrible news for you” she said after finally reaching Kise and turned off her mobile.

“I didn’t understand, ‘great or terrible news?’” – said Kise worried

“Well, I just received a call from a Hollywood director that saw a video of you acting in the last play you did, and he wants you to be in his next movie!” – she said almost screaming, but her tone changed drastically as she continued – “However, the role shoot takes six to seven months, and after that there are the premiers, photoshoots, and all that stuff. You would have to spend a year or more in LA. And we have to answer him tomorrow.”

Kise was thinking, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think what would be Aomine’s reaction, but he was imagining it. He could even feel his lover’s anger. Besides that, he didn’t want to stay a whole year without Aomine.

When his manager hugged him he realized that he was crying and felt the hot tears coming down his face. 

“Go home, think about it, talk to Aomine and call me tomorrow. I will send you all the information about the movie.” – said the manager calmly – “Just calm down, everything will be okay, we both know he loves you and will understand your decision, whether you decide going or not. And if you are really going, the shooting starts in 3 weeks” – she said after releasing the Kise from the supportive hug. 

19:33

Kise was still at the parking lot, still crying, inside the car. He didn’t even have the courage to pick up the insistent calls from his lover. He didn’t want to go home, “what would he say?” “How would he react?” those questions wouldn’t get out of his head. They both had just bought the apartment after finishing college. What would they do? Kise didn’t want to be apart from Aomine, who had just signed contract with a big basketball team from Tokyo. But he didn’t want to miss the chance of acting in a Hollywood movie! 

Everything was already planned. And, oh, they have been planning this for what it seemed like forever. Searching for the perfect apartment, buying the furniture, moving, even Aomine’s contract was planned so they could both stay in Tokyo.

“Oh God, he has done so much for me!” – Kise thought out loud as the tears went down faster and faster in his face. That was when he heard this mobile, but it wasn’t Aomine’s ringtone, it was Momoi’s. After hesitating, he picked up the call. After all, if there was someone who could help him, it was her.

As soon as he picked up, he listened to his friend high voice screaming. “WHERE ARE YOU? Ki-chan, do you have any idea of how worried is Dai…” – Momoi stopped finally realizing that the boy was sobbing.  
“Are you okay, Ki-kun?” – she said worried  
“I don’t know what to do, Momocchi!” – he screamed at the phone.

20:00   
After explaining the whole story to her, Kise felt better. She was really supportive and he finally stopped crying. But he still needed to talk to Aomine. So he finally decided to go home.

20:20  
“He was supposed to be home already ” – Aomine thought while walking from one side to another of the living room. 

The blue-haired boy had already called Kise a thousand times, but he didn’t pick up or replied. Though Momoi said that she had talked to him and that he was fine, he just couldn’t believe it. If everything was fine why was he so late? Why didn’t he pick up his calls?

However, that wasn’t the only thing, which was worrying the basketball player. Earlier today, his manager called him and said that an American team, the L.A. Lakers, were interested on contracting him, even if they had to pay a fee for the Japanese team that had just contracted him. It was his dream, since he was a child, to play in the NBA, but what he was going to do with Kise. His lover had been planning their after college life since they started dating and they were finally together. It was all he wanted for his life, just to say beside that beautiful blond boy forever. 

Aomine’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He felt relieved and nervous, at the same time, as the blond boy opened the door. 

“Where were you?” – said Aomine – “Were you crying?” he asked worried after realizing the boy’s red eyes, which suddenly started to tear up again. “What happened?” the blue-haired boy asked worried while hugging his lover. 

He had never seen Kise like that; he seemed desperate as if some tragedy had just happened. 

20:37

Kise had finally calmed down. When he saw Aomine he just couldn’t do nothing but cry desperately. 

They were both sitting on the sofa; Kise’s head was lean on his lover’s shoulders. They were very close and surrounding by a comfortable silence, which was broke by the model, who he took a deep breath and finally said without moving. “An American director called today. He asked if I wanted to take part in a movie, but I’ll have to stay in L.A. for a whole year or more. So I’m denying the offer. I’ve just decided. You are more important to me. And after everything you did to me, I just can’t…” 

Kise was interrupted by his on sobbings and an huge hug from his lover which said: “You are going to accept this offered, and I’m going with you, because I also receive an offer today from the L.A. Lakers. I was worried about leaving you, but there is nothing to worry anymore than accepting the offers!”- he said with a big smile and gave a kiss in his lover’s forehead, who was shocked and could barely move. 

Suddenly Kise jumped of the sofa screaming “I CAN’T BELIEVE AOMINECCHI! We were really meant to be together!” And he jumped on Aomine and gave him a big kiss, “I guess we will have to choose the furniture again!” said the blond boy with an big shiny smile on his face.

“Oh no! Not again!” said Aomine laughing. “But first we will have to do something else!” he said as he got out of the sofa and carried Kise to their bedroom.


End file.
